La Vida en una Nueva Cuidad
by Mario-MK
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Yoh y Hao Asakura se ven obligados a mudarse a Tokio por culpa del trabajo de su padre, ellos se matriculan en el mejor instituto de la cuidad donde conoceran a sus nuevos amigos (Len Tao, Horo Usui, Anna Kyoyama...) ¿Que pasara en esta nueva historia? Amistades, Romance, Risas etc etc.


**La Vida En Una Nueva Cuidad Capitulo 1: Nuevo Instituto**

Yoh y Hao Asakura se ven obligados a mudarse a Tokio por culpa del trabajo de su padre, ellos se matriculan en el mejor instituto de la cuidad donde conoceran a sus nuevos amigos ¿Que pasara en esta nueva historia? Amistades, Romance, Risas...

* * *

**15 de Septiembre 2013 7:00 de la mañana: **

-Chicos ya es hora de levantarse vamos que hoy empezais en el colegio nuevo -decia la madre de los gemelos Asakura.

-Mmmmm...5 horas mas mama...- susurraba Hao desde su cama.

-Vamos no me obligues a tirarte un cubo de agua por encima.

-Sabes que no lo haras...- le dijo Yoh a su madre.

-¿con que no eh? -Keiko Asakura salio del cuarto de sus hijos y a los pocos segundo volvio con dos cubos de agua y se lo tiro por encima sus dos hijos.

-AHHHH! -gritaron los dos levantandose exaltados de la cama.

-Con que no me atrevia ¿no? -menciono su madre -Arreglaros ya o llegareis tarde el primer dia -dicho esto salio del cuarto escaleras abajo.

-Ah encima el agua esta helada -dijo Yoh cogiendo su ropa del armario.

-No retemos mas a mama ya sabemos de lo que es capaz -le contesto Hao secandose con una toalla.

-Gran frase hermano.

Despues de secarse y vestirse los dos chicos bajaron a desayunar, cogieron sus mochilas y se fueron camino al instituto

**-En el Instituto:**

-Tuvimos suerte y nos toco en la misma clase -comento Hao sentando en su asiento.

-Si fue bueno -le dijo Yoh sentado a su lado.

-Y hemos cogido buenos asientos.

-No se porque te gusta siempre estar atras del todo

-Porque asi el profesor nos mira menos -le contesto Hao sonriendo.

-Bueno clase hoy es el primer dia asi que no haremos mucho y no sere muy exigente lo primero de todo me presentare...-decia el profesor cuando tocaron la puerta de la clase.

-Lamento llegar tarde profesor -dijo un joven de mediana altura, 15 años, pelo morado y ojos dorados entrando en la clase.

-Len Tao llegando tarde el primer dia no empiezas muy bien el curso -le reprocho el profesor al joven.

-No es mi culpa que mi despertador no sonara -dijo el chico sentandose a la izquierda de Yoh.

-Como iba diciendo soy el profesor Ryunosuke Umemiya aunque podeis llamarme Ryu o profesor Ryu y este año os enseñare Historia.

-Hola -saludo sonriente Yoh Asakura al chico que minutos antes habia llegado tarde y se habia sentado a su lado.

-Hola...-lo miro detenidamente- ¿Eres nuevo verdad?

-Si -le contesto Yoh.

-¿Ese que esta a tu lado es tu hermano?

-Oye que tengo nombre -dijo ofendido Hao.

-Si perdon ¿como te llamas?

-Hao Asakura un placer -le dijo extendiendole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Hao -le estrecha la mano.

-¿Y como has sabido que somos hermanos? -pregunto Yoh.

-Sois iguales no era muy dificil adivinarlo -respondio Len.

Los tres siguieron hablando hasta que la clase termino luego les toco Literatura, despues Quimica y por fin el descanso (DULCE DESCANSO DE LOS DIOSES QUE SERIAMOS LOS ESTUDIANTES SIN TI TTwTT )

-Veo que no conoceis a nadie aqui -comento Len mientras veia a los hermanos Asakura un poco desorientados.

-Tu ya eres alguien jijiji -rio Yoh.

-Os llevare con unos amigos mios -dijo Len caminando hacia la pista de baloncesto del patio.

-Vale -dijeron los gemelos siguiendolo.

-Hola chicos -saludo Len a sus amigos.

-Llegas tarde ya pensabamos que no habias venido el primer dia -dijo un chico de pelo azul mirandolo con mala cara.

-Ya bueno Horo estuve enseñandole el instituto a los nuevos

-¿Uh? ¿Chicos nuevos?

-Si ellos son Yoh y Hao Asakura han venido desde Fukuoka y son gemelos -les presento Len a todos los que estaban alli.

-Un placer -dijeron ambos sonriendo.

-Igualmente me llamo Horo Horo Usui pero podeis llamarme Horo

-Un momento a ti te he visto antes ¿vas al 3ºB verdad?

-Asi es

-¿Gemelos? Son como dos gotas de agua -dijo un chico moreno de pelo afro con dos botellas de agua una en cada mano.

Resultado del chiste: Todos quedaron mas blancos que el papel y recibio un golpe por parte de Len

-...Por favor Choco deja tus chistes aparte cuando conozcas a alguien -le regaño una chica rubia enfadada por la broma de su amigo.

-Jijiji pues a mi me ha hecho gracia -dijo riendose Yoh.

-¿En serio? -preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Gracias chico tu si sabes apreciar un buen chiste -dijo el moreno llorando.

-De nada supongo jijiji

-Me presento mi nombre es Chocolove espero que nos llevemos bien

-Y yo soy Anna Kyoyama - dijo indiferente la chica rubia.

Al verla Yoh se quedo asombrado

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? -pregunto Anna viendo que Yoh la miraba fijamente.

-¿eh? ah no lo siento -se disculpo el Asakura sonrojado.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! -el timbre se escucho y todos tuvieron que regresar a sus clases

Las ultimas 3 clases pasaron muy lentamente y cada uno de los tres chicos pensando en sus cosas y sin prestar atencion a la clase.

Len maldecia la despedida del verano y el tener que volver a tener que ir al instituto cosa que no le gustaba para nada aunque se alegraba por ver de nuevo a sus amigos despues de 3 meses y de hacer 2 nuevas amistades ( Ok Len contento por ver a sus amigos esto parece un universo alternativo ._. )

Hao pensaba en bromas que hacer en el nuevo instituto no era muy problematico simplemente hacia bromas que le valian estar castigado y a veces ser expulsado 3 dias del insituto

Y Yoh pensaba en esa chica que habia conocido en el recreo la tal Anna, habia sido verla y quedar prendado de ella, diablos el que no creia en el amor a primera vista e incluso tenia ganas de matar a cupido por jugar con el

El timbre volvia a sonar indicando que el primer dia habia acabado

-Ah que dia mas aburrido -dijo Hao llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-Si los primeros dias son los peores -exclamo Yoh dirigiendose a la salida.

-Estoy de acuerdo -secundo Len que caminaba a su lado.

-Bueno al fin salimos ¿Quereis que os lleve a vuestra casa? -dijo el chino mientras se acercaba a una limusina aparcada cerca del instituto

-No gracias no vivimos muy lejos -agradecio Yoh.

-Bien pues entonces hasta mañana

-Adios

El chico de ojos dorados se monto en la limusina y se fue en direccion a su casa mientras los gemelos se iban andando en direccion contraria hacia donde se habia ido Len y en unos 30 minutos llegaron a su casa.

-Hola hijos -saludo la madre de los dos desde la cocina.

-Hola mama -respondieron los dos dejando las mochilas en el sofa y sentandose a ver la television mientras su madre terminaba de hacer a comida.

-¿Como os ha ido el primer dia?

-Aburrido...muy aburrido -le dijo Hao sin quitar la vista de la television.

-¿Habeis hecho muchos amigos?

-Algunos -le respondio esta vez Yoh.

-Me alegro creo que nos quedaremos en esta cuidad mucho tiempo despues de dos mudanzas esta parece la definitiva.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen a la tercera va la vencida

**Despues de un rato:**

Eran las 5 de la tarde Hao estaba jugando a la consola mientras Yoh dormia en su habitacion, su padre se habia ido a trabajar y su madre habia salido a hacer unos recados. En eso Yoh se desperto y se dirigio al salon donde se encontraba su hermano jugando a un juego de guerra gritando a la pantalla y maldiciendo a los demas jugadores que solo hacian matarlo miles de veces ( Si eso es lo que me pasa a mi algun problema? ¬¬ )

-Hao voy a salir a conocer un poco la cuidad ¿vienes?

-No y dejame solo tengo una cuenta pendiente con estos infelices

-Lo que tu digas -salio por la puerta y mientras caminaba escucho a su hermano gritar tan fuerte que juraria que el suelo se agrieto. "Esta loco" -penso el chico.

Estuvo caminando un par de horas por el centro de la cuidad pero a la hora de querer irse a casa tuvo un "problemilla".

-Creo que me he perdido -decia Yoh mientras daba vueltas por una plaza.

-Por aqui ya he pasado...definitivamente estoy perdido -siguio caminando por un buen rato pero seguia sin poder encontrar el camino hacia su casa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

-¿eh? -el chico se giro y vio a esa chica que por la mañana conocio en el instituto

-Hola Anna -saludo sonriente.

-Veo que te has perdido -dijo la chica yendo al grano

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Te escuche decirlo antes

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-¬¬ Yo no espio a nadie solo fue una coincidencia estabas hablando solo y de suerte de escuche

-Ah vale...entonces ¿podrias ayudarme?

-Si lo hago me tendras que hacer los deberes de matematicas para mañana

-Mmmm...parece razonable

-Bien sigueme

Estuvieron caminando un rato por las calles de la cuidad hasta que llegaron a su destino la casa de Yoh.

-Yo ya cumpli ahora te toca a ti -dijo la muchacha dandole su cuaderno de ejercicios para que los hiciera.

-Vale mañana a primera hora te lo dare...pero espera un momento hay una cosa que te tengo que preguntar

-¿Que es?

-¿Como diablos sabias donde vivia yo? -le pregunto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Vivo enfrente tuyo ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? -le respondio

-No o_o

-Idiota -dicho esto cruzo la calle y se metio en su casa.

-Vaya...que suerte tengo...-susurro entrando a su casa.

-Yoh hijo ¿donde has estado? -le pregunto su madre que ya habia regresado.

-Estaba conociendo la cuidad -le dijo y subio a su habitacion.

-Hola ¿donde te metiste? -le hablo Hao que estaba acostado en su cama esperando la cena.

-Ya te lo dije es que nunca me haces caso

-Ya sabes como soy ^^

-Tonto

-Ey y que llevas ahi -dijo Hao mirando el cuaderno que llevaba Yoh.

-Nada.

-Pues no parece nada.

-¿has hecho tus deberes?.-dijo Yoh intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿cuando me has visto haciendo deberes?.

-Es cierto que tonto soy.

**Al dia siguiente:**

-Hola -saludo Anna a los dos gemelos que salian de su casa.

-Hola vecina -saludo Hao.

-Un momento ¿era yo el unico que no sabia que vivia enfrente? -pregunto Yoh a Hao.

-Si -le respondio su hermano caminando hacia el instituto

-¿Lo has hecho? -le pregunto Anna a Yoh que iban caminando detras de Hao.

-Hechos estan que esten bien o no no lo se -dijo Yoh dandole su cuaderno.

-Bueno has cumplido

-Y por cierto gracias por lo de ayer

-De nada

-Ey vosotros mas rapido o llegaremos tarde -les grito Hao a los dos para que se dieran mas prisa.

-Ya vamos -dijo Yoh.

**-En el instituto:**

-Chicos tengo una noticia que daros -dijo el profesor de historia y tutor de la clase de 3ºA.-Ha habido un cambio de ultima hora y una chica del 3ºC pasara a dar clase aqui en el 3ºA

-Hola a todos soy Anna Kyoyama

-O_O -estas fueron las caras del trio calavera (Len, Hao y Yoh) al ver a la chica en su clase.

-Bien puedes sentarte al lado de Tao.-le dijo el profesor a Anna.-Y ahora empezamos la clase

-Vaya sorpresa nos has dado -dijo Len cuando la chica se sento a su lado

-No es mi culpa que mi clase estuviera llena y me tuvieran que trapasar

**Fin Del Capitulo**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo intentare esforzarme mas en los siguientes y hacerlo mas largos pero con las clases y los examenes sera dificil actualizar asi que no prometo nada**

**Y por cierto los personajes de Shaman King (Jeanne, Tamao, Pilika, Lyzerg, Manta, Jun, Fausto etc etc) que no salieron en este capitulo saldran mas adelante **

**Aqui me despido ya sabeis Review y Favoritos y hasta la proxima adios a todos **


End file.
